Llyra Saffir Morwr
Llyra is a member of team AMTS, a first year team at Beacon. Background All her life had been the sea. Her father was a private ship owner, hauling freight, taking on passengers, any legal thing to make money. From port to port, they would sail in the glittering sea and hope she didn't get fouled tempered. And they loved it. They would stand on the deck to watch the sun rise and set over the water, sometimes even lay there and watch the stars together until she drifted off to sleep. The sea's tempests were terrifying and required her to be below deck, yet they were magnificent and awe-inspiring. The Grimm attacks were always sudden and ferocious, but the crew was always able to handle that with the help of which ever Hunter happened to be aboard at the time. The sea always provided a distraction for her during her tutor's lessons, but she still learned. She enjoyed the crew members' lessons about navigation and sailing much more though. And she found the hustle and bustle of ports exciting as well, often finding old places and seeing how they had changed then exploring new places until her father found her after his business was done, often assigning one of the crew to watch her just in case though it never really proved necessary except to surprise her about how he did it. On a trip to Vacuo though, the ship was ahead of schedule so Llyra asked if they could finally explore an island they kept seeing near there. Her father sighed and asked if she had noticed the Hunters he made sure to secure at least one of for each trip. Llyra said yes and thought of the various Grimm encounters that she had been rushed below deck for. Then her dad explained that, while the crew had some training with weaponry, they just would not be able to handle any Grimm unless a Hunter was around. Deserted islands tended to be riff with Grimm and would need more than one in order to explore. This perturbed her, but then Mr. Morwr smiled, rubbed her hair, and said that there would be a surprise for her when they next docked. That surprise turned out to be the Vytal festival and tickets to all the days of the Hunter competition. She spent those days watching wide-eyed and giddy as the competitors sashed, thrust, aura blocked, semblanced,there was just so many incredible moves and abilities on display. She started to imagine herself using some of those moves, fighting down a thousand Grimm on a deserted island and she knew then what she wanted to be. The passing years were filled with various weapon and combat lessons from the crew and her father, a better (though not perfect) focus on her tutor's lessons, weapon smithing from the ship's blacksmith, even an aura unlock and lessons from some of the Hunters that traveled on the ship. One of those utilized a curious weapon based off of a scissor design that he allowed her to try out and she came to like. After a while, they even allowed her to try her skills during Grimm attacks. During one of those, she discovered her semblance while she was being surrounded by some small Grimm. Her first drained a lot of aura all at once, so afterwards the Huntsman there taught her how to more efficiently use and hone her semblance. Then on her 17th birthday, she was ready. Her father presented her with her gauntlets on that beautiful summer day, made secretly by the smith. She tried them out and found them magnificent, though the scissors being seperate from the gauntlet could pose a problem, but she decided that she could deal with it later. Right then, the last days she would spend with them for a while were to be treasured, especially with her father. When they arrived at Vale, she sent in her application and was accepted, though her homework skills would need some improving. As she waved good-bye to her father before boarding the airship, Llyra promised to do her father proud and that they would finally be able to explore those islands of the sea. Personality A romantic tomboy of the sea, Llyra is more excited by new places, stunning vistas, daring skills, and lively adventures then the dull logic and rules of mathematics. She is herself rather lively, imaginative, and almost inexhaustible, with some betting that she could climb all the way to the top of Beacon's CCT if not Vale's. Exploration and the Sea are her major passions in life and Hunter training her newest and biggest adventure. When she sees the sea, she could spend hours just sitting there and looking at it or closing her eyes, feeling the wind and the sun and hearing the crash of the sea. The stars can also have that same effect on her, where she can just watch and let her mind roam where it will. •Likes: The Sea, Sailing, Wind through her hair, Time with her father, Seafood, Exploring, the Beach, Quiet •Dislikes: Fog, Regular Schoolwork, Lectures, Dealing with the after effects of People Troubles like break-ups Equipment and Abilities Weapon •Name: Gladiatorium Maris •Wielder: Llyra •Maker/Smith: Blake Shipwright, the ship's blacksmith •Type: TPSG (Twin Pistol Scissor Gauntlets) •Weapon Derivation: Protoss Psi Blades, Grappling Hooks, Ember Cecilia •Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Twin gold-colored gauntlets with her emblem (wave being blue, anchor being grey) on the uppermost tip towards her •Form 1: Same as Holstered •Form 2: Section around the front of her gauntlets slide back to reveal a rotatable six shot pistol section •Form 3: The Section closes around her fist then she magnetically connects to the steel scissor tops on her belt •Features/Capabilities: Launchers open up on top to reveal her grappling hooks, can use Dust bullets for her ammo •Usage: From medium range, she'll fire away with Form 2. In melee, she uses Form 3 for cuts, parries, stabs and slashes, but if caught off-guard she'll just punch with Form 1. The grapples can be used to rapidly advance or retreat, or just use one as a makeshift whip. •Planned/Possible Upgrades: Figure out how to make the scissor head part of the transformations instead of needing them in her belt •Notes: Scissor here refers to a Roman gladiator weapon that encased the arm then had a straight pole connected to a fan-shaped head Semblance •Name: Blustery Gale •Type: Conversion •Purpose: Utility •Short description: Converts her aura into an air blast •Visual effect: Her eyes turn stormy grey and lighting cracks within her aura •Range: Depends on how strong the wind •General limitations: The stronger the air blast, the more aura is used. Too big of a blast can rid her of all her aura. Has no real control about where the wind ends up, the stronger it is, the more out of control it gets. •Passive ability: Resistance towards the chill brought about by air •Active ability (tier one): Unleashes air blasts all around herself -Active ability (tier two): Directs an air blast in a certain direction, can't control where it goes after that. -Active ability (tier three): Can make herself light enough to ride on one of her air blasts, can't exactly control where it will take her, getting worse the larger the blast, can't ride really small air blasts, and really taxes her aura. •Dust interaction: (Water): The air carries the water on top of it like a floating sea wave (Ice): Makes her air especially frigid (Fire): The air catches on fire and creates a firestorm. (Earth): The air pushes out the earth in front of it, the stronger her wind, the farther it gets pushed out. (Air): Adds more oomph to the air she creates -Trivia: Prefers to just use the environment to her advantage with Water Dust being her most used Dust-type. Stats Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics * Strength: 3 * Speed: 3 * Agility: 5 * Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 5 * Aura Manipulation: 2 * Semblance Manipulation: 1 * Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics * Dust use: 1 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 4 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Trivia * Refers to Sea Storms * Misc traits: She tends to space out when bored with what's going on around her. Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Fan Made Protagonist